


Borrowing Trouble

by windstar127



Category: Takarazuka Revue RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-21
Updated: 2012-08-21
Packaged: 2017-11-12 14:46:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/492336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windstar127/pseuds/windstar127
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just how often does Asako 'borrow' someone else's clothing?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Borrowing Trouble

"Asako, is that my shirt you're wearing?" Osa narrowed her eyes and looked at the woman sitting next to her on the bench. Asako's shirt looked very familiar, a little too familiar, as a matter fact. It was just a plain men's shirt like any other, dark grey and black stripes on a light grey background. Asako having the same shirt as her, she could believe, but there was a suspcious stain near the front pocket where she had spilled something the last time she tried to cook. Asako's shirt having a stain in the exact same place as hers, plus the fact that she hadn't been able to find that particular shirt just yesterday, raised some interesting questions.

"Maybe?" Asako's smile was at once innocent and troublesome. Asako never looked innocent unless she was 'up to something (TM)'.

"Only 'Maybe?'" Osa raised an eyebrow.

"Well...we *were* running late this morning, and I didn't really come prepared to stay the night last night...so it was just easier to borrow something from you. I didn't think you'd mind terribly."

"So you just helped yourself to my shirt?" Osa asked. "What if..." What if someone else recognized it? There were enough rumors flying around as it is without Asako showing up in her clothes at rehearsals.

"No one's going to notice unless you make a fuss about it, Masa-chan," Asako's smile turned dangerous. "Besides, even if they do, they'll just think we bought matching shirts the last time we went shopping together. Unless of course you'd like to hear gossip about how we left rehearsal together last night and how I then show up to rehearsal today in yesterday's clothes."

"Ummm...no..."

"Didn't think so," Asako grinned. "Or if you'd rather, I can stop coming over after lessons on a whim."

"Definitely not," Osa growled as she recalled the events of last night; of the feel of Asako's skin silken soft under her hands, of the lean supple body pressed up tight against hers, and of the moans that had escaped from those eminently kissable lips. The rational part of her mind chose to remind her then that they were still in rehearsals, and she felt her face heat up.

"You're blushing, Masa-chan," Asako gave her another teasing grin. "What were you thinking about?"

"None of your business," she muttered through clenched teeth and firmly told her mind to stay out of the gutter.

"Oh really?" Asako's eyes sparkled with amusement at her discomfort.

A discreet cough from the kumichou sitting across the room caught their attention. Hacchi-san had been around the company long enough to know all of what happens backstage and most of what happens offstage, including the truth (if any) behind the gossip floating around. The knowing smirk on Hacchi-san's face told Osa that she knew exactly what the two younger women were up to. Osa winced visibly and resisted the urge to bury her face in her hands.

"Oops," Asako ducked her head and pretended to be embarrassed. "There's Hacchi-san getting upset at us for being too noisy again. Guess we should talk later instead, ne?" Osa nodded, not trusting herself to speak.

***

"I guess I should apologize for taking your clothes without telling you first," Asako slid up next to her and slipped a hand in hers as they walked down the hall to her apartment that night.

"Maybe," Osa smirked and turned to spin Asako up against the wall. Asako gasped, looking at her with wide surprised eyes. "Well? What do you say?"

"Ummm...I'm sorry I stole your shirt, Masa-chan," Asako's eyes held a dark seductive spark as she casually placed on hand on Osa's chest and lightly fingered the buttons of Osa's shirt. "How can I make it up to you?"

"Oh," Osa bent forward to nibble Asako's ear, "I'm sure I can think of *something*."


End file.
